Tormenta en el desierto
by Sibreka
Summary: Cuando Inoue Orihime gano ese viaje Italia pensó que era la chica mas afortunada del mundo, lo que no sabe es que en su travesia se encontrara con un hombre a quien la palabra "no" le viene sin cuidado ¿sera posible que pueda huir de el? - IchiHime 100% -


**¡Hola, hola! ¡Aaah! (Sibreka esquiva balas y tomates) Lo sé, lo sé no he actualizado mis otras dos historias, pero es que veras, cuando las comencé no tenía cosas que hacer más que rascarme la panza y trabajar, pero en agosto del año pasado decidí retomar los estudios y solo voy el sábado, eso implica Kilos y kilos de tarea para llevar a casa y más las prácticas y el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir. Esta historia la tenía hace tiempo y pensé que ya era hora de que saliera a la luz, y para los que me piensan decir algo yo le iba a los dos fandom, no niego que me entristecí un poco al finalizar el manga pero en fin, la vida sigue.**

 **No me mal entiendan, si continuare cadenas y mundos paralelos pero necesito más tiempo para terminarlos.**

 **En fin, este fic va dedicado a Daianapotter por su cumpleaños muuuuuy atrasado que fue en diciembre :v con quien platico mucho por whatsapp y ambas somos un par de pervertidas bien hechas, disfrútalo amigui va para ti y los que faltan, porque si, son tres capis según recuerdo y ella me ha ayudado con la edición de este capi**

 **¡Sin más que decir a leer! (se larga corriendo mientras equiva cuchillos de sus seguidoras IR)**

 **0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0**

 _ **"Pasajeros con destino a Roma, Italia, se les informa que pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino, favor de ponerse los cinturones de seguridad, les recordamos que Euroairlines agradece su preferencia y disfruten su viaje"**_

Una melena naranja rojiza y hermosos ojos grises miraba encantada desde la ventanilla del avión. Todo se veía tan pequeño y bonito, que sin poder evitarlo una perfecta "O" se formó en su boca y sus ojos se abrían brillando. Aún no podía creer que estaría 7 días y seis noches en ese hermoso lugar. Quería caminar por las hermosas plazas, visitar la Fonta de Trevi, probar la pasta, los postres… ¡Oh por Kami, le iban a faltar días para visitarlo todo!

—Oye, Orihime. —Su mejor amiga, Arisawa Tatsuki iba como su acompañante. El viaje era para dos personas, así que no había dudado en invitar a su mejor amiga, a lo que ella había aceptado al verla tan feliz.

—Dime Tatsuki-chan – le respondió la joven mientras se giraba para verla con una sonrisa radiante.

—El cinturón - La reprendió como a una niña pequeña.

—Sí, claro. —Se dio un golpecito en la cabeza y sacaba su lengua en forma infantil. Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad una vez se acomodo en el asiento.

—Tienes mucha suerte ¿sabes? —Le dijo entre risas la joven de cabello negro quien iba vestida con unos pantalones hasta los tobillos, zapatos deportivos y una blusa de tirantes roja - ¿Cuántas posibilidades había que te ganaras un viaje todo pagado a Italia? Y todo por comprar donas.

—Jejejeje, nunca me esperé eso. —confesó la peli naranja con una gran sonrisa. Segundos después, volvió a mirar por la ventana— Pero mira Tatsuki-chan, se ve hermoso desde aquí arriba. —Hablo maravillada, llevaba puesto una blusa blanca, una falda color melocotón y unas sandalias de tacón bajo. Su largo y brillante cabello estaba recogido hacia los lados por dos bonitas horquillas con forma de flor, regalo de su hermano antes de que muriera en un accidente automovilístico unos meses antes.

La turbulencia al aterrizar fue muy breve, así que en media hora ya estaban fuera del avión y esperaban para fichar documentos por inmigración. Fue una agotadora hora y media de espera para poder pasar por el equipaje, finalmente salir del aeropuerto y ser recogidas por un auto del lujoso hotel Gran Meliá.

Al llegar al hotel hicieron el fichaje correspondiente y se les entregó la llave de la habitación que compartirían durante toda su estadía, la cual tenía una hermosa vista de la piscina y los jardines que se encontraban en las instalaciones.

Después de instalarse y refrescarse un poco, decidieron hacer algo de turismo, era la 1 pm en Italia, así que tenían toda la tarde para pasear.

—Tatsuki chan ¿A dónde quieres ir? —le preguntó Orihime mientras ambas jóvenes caminaban por las calles y llevaban una pequeña guía indicando que lugares visitar o al menos los más reconocidos.

—El coliseo, definitivamente lo quiero ver en persona —Respondió efusivamente la karateka.

—Ya veo, mmmm. —Se tocó la barbilla pensativa mientras veía el mapa. — ¿Debemos tomar autobús o el metro?

—El autobús nos deja más cerca, o eso dice aquí. —Le mostró las rutas de transporte.

Un poco confundidas tomaron uno de los autobuses y se dirigieron al famoso coliseo romano, pero, se equivocaron en una ruta y tuvieron que transbordar. Aún así, lo hicieron entre risas. Cuando al fin llegaron, esperaron un buen rato para poder entrar a ver la arena y Orihime quedo encantada con el museo a Eros, el dios del amor, y al salir del lugar ambas estaban hambrientas, así que decidieron volver al hotel y comer tranquilamente, hasta que salieron nuevamente, esta vez para ver el foro romano. Las calles Italianas por la noche eran hermosas, llenas de gente y parejas que paseaban por doquier.

Pararon en una pequeña tienda de recuerdos, la joven peli naranja se entretuvo viendo algunos llaveros y dulces, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando una puerta se abrió y un hombre rubio con sombrero salió a recibirlas.

—Buona notte. —Saludo el hombre con una gran sonrisa. —Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke

—B-buenas noches. —Saludo Orihime tímidamente. — Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime. —Se inclinó un poco para presentarse.

—Buenas, Tatsuki es el mío. —La secundó su amiga.

—Vaya, no suelo ver japoneses muy seguido en Italia. —Se sorprendió el comerciante.

—Estamos solo de paso, no te emociones viejo. —Respondió la pelinegra de forma brusca. Había algo que no le terminaba de caer bien en ese hombre.

—En ese caso habrá que aprovechar esta oportunidad para complacer a una parte de mi sangre. ¿Hay algo en mi pequeña tienda que les llame la atención? – les preguntó amablemente.

— ¿Es usted japonés? Su apellido… —Pregunto Orihime.

—Uno de mis abuelos lo era y manejo bien el idioma. —respondió después de ocultar su rostro tras su abanico.

—Me llevo este. —Interrumpió la conversación Tatsuki, al tiempo que ponía un llavero de la torre de pisa en el mostrador. La verdad es que cuanto antes se fueran de esa tienda mejor — ¿No compraras nada? —Pregunto a su amiga.

—Me llevare esto. —Le mostro un cenicero con forma de coliseo.

—Pero tú no fumas – la interpeló sorprendida.

—Solo lo quiero para decoración ¿no es lindo acaso? —Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

La ceja de Tatsuki comenzó a moverse en un tic nervioso y suspiro dándose por vencida.

—Tiene buen gusto señorita, ese es uno de los más vendidos. —Les dijo el hombre.

—Sí, si ¿cuánto es? —Preguntó la deportista, estaba hastiada y tenía hambre de nuevo, así que su humor no era el mejor en ese momento. Sin contar, que le ponía los pelos de punta.

—4 euros. —Respondió sonriente, mientras que las chicas pagaban —Gracias por su compra.

—Ehh... Ciao señor Urahara. —Se despidió dulcemente Orihime en italiano mientras Tatsuki la arrastraba hacía la salida.

—Ciao, Inoue-san. —Se despidió el hombre alegremente.

Mas sin embargo una vez las adolescentes salieron del lugar una sonrisa astuta asomó por sus labios.

— ¡Cariño! —Llamó el dependiente, y momentos después una hermosa mujer de cabello negro violáceo y ojos ámbar salió de la trastienda somnolienta, llevando solo unos short cortos y un top negro. —Lo siento cielo ¿tomabas la siesta nocturna?

—Que va, ya estaba despertando. —Contesto ella tallándose el ojo — ¿Paso algo bueno?

—Acaban de irse dos piezas muy especiales – le contestó con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para las jóvenes que se acababan de marchar.

—Oh. —Con eso último rastro de sueño se fue y una sonrisa gatuna adorno la cara de la mujer. — ¿Y?

—Habrá trabajo, mi gatita. —Le acaricio una mejilla.

—Que bien, comenzaba a aburrirme. —Casi ronroneo por la caricia de su amante y sin previo aviso lo acercó a ella y lo besó.

 **0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0**

 **Hotel gran Meliá**

Tatsuki casi arrastraba los pies al caminar hasta su habitación, ambas cenaron en el restaurante del hotel y estaba molida. Por otro lado Orihime estaba más fresca que una lechuga y no se veía cansada para nada.

—Tienes que decirme como lo haces. —Comentó Tatsuki a su amiga.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto extrañada la adolescente.

— ¿Cómo puedes andar tan fresca después de 12 horas de vuelo y andar vuelta loca por la ciudad? – le preguntó casi con un gruñido.

— Mmm, no estoy segura, probablemente sea la felicidad de visitar el extranjero.

— Pues bien por ti. —Gruño. —Pero yo estoy exhausta, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

— Descansa Tatsuki-chan —Apenas Tatsuki ingreso a su cuarto, Orihime abrió la ventana y se quedó mirando las luces de la piscina, que, a esas horas, estaba cerrada, pero las luces que estaban dentro daban un bonito espectáculo y la tranquilizaba, la suave brisa de la noche la acariciaba y poco a poco la arrulló, quien sabe que cosas maravillosas vería al día siguiente.

Y con esos pensamientos, se fue a la cama.

 **0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0**

 **En otro lugar de Roma, embajada de Las Noches**

Una mansión con arquitectura de medio oriente y moderna se alzaba a las afueras de la ciudad, un jardín privado rodeaba la propiedad y hermosas flores adornaban los alrededores, mas sin embargo, en una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar, las ventanas estaban empañadas debido al calor que dos cuerpos emanaban dentro de la habitación.

La figura de una pareja de amantes se vislumbraba bajo las sá hombre embestía rápidamente dentro de la voluptuosa figura femenina poseedora de cabellos aguamarina, la cual gemía sin control.

—¡M-majestad! E-espere un poco ¡Ah! —Se cortó a media frase al sentirlo llegar hasta su punto G.

—…. —El hombre no hizo caso y siguió con sus embestidas, las cuales muy por el contrario, aumentaron de fuerza y velocidad, hasta que la mujer no pudo más y emitió un último gemido de placer antes de caer rendida.

La figura masculina espero un momento, pero al ver la suave respiración de la chica, chasqueo la lengua molesto y se retiró de su interior.

Se puso de pie y se dedicó a ver las luces de la ciudad, como la embajada se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y era una colina, se veía el panorama perfectamente, la luz del jardín alumbro un poco dejando ver a un atractivo hombre de cabellos un poco largos hasta la nuca y de color naranja, ojos color ocre y un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por adonis, esté respondía al nombre de Ichigo Al Kaham Kurosaki, soberano de Las noches, un reino más occidentalizado y abierto que la mayoría de Arabia, Saudí.

El hombre exhaló un suspiro de cansancio y recargo su mano contra el marco de la ventana. Aburrido al ver que su compañera no despertaba se decidió a tomar un trago, se puso unos pantalones a juego con una camisa blanca y salió de la habitación hacia su estudio el cual era una enorme habitación lleno de libros desde el piso hasta el techo, hermosos pisos de madera conectaban un nivel con otro, un fino escritorio de roble estaba en medio del lugar, junto a los mas modernos equipos de oficina que el dinero podía comprar.

En un rincón había un pequeño mini bar, del cual Ichigo saco una botella y se sirvió tranquilamente, tenía demasiado estrés de por medio debido a los trabajos diplomáticos, así que había optado por hospedarse en la embajada de su país. Pensó que una buena noche de sexo lo mantendría relajado y lo des estresaría. Pero, por desgracia, la compañía que había conseguido en esa ocasión no lo pudo satisfacer. Nell Tsukushima había ingresado tan solo dos semanas atrás en la embajada como su asistente personal, pero pronto se dio cuenta que sus intenciones para con él iban más allá de lo profesional. Le coqueteaba, en ocasionas lo rozaba y como él no era ningún tonto, tomo lo que se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata, pero se llevó una gran decepción al descubrir lo sosa y aburrida que era en la intimidad. Había aguantado solo una hora y se había dormido debido al éxtasis, él aún habría podido aguantar mucho, mucho más pero sus amantes no podían seguir a su ritmo.

—Majestad — Un hombre moreno de gran altura y cabello café ingreso en la biblioteca. — ¿no está pasando buena noche?

—Algo así. —Respondió en un gruñido e inmediatamente lo cambio por una mueca de molestia y su ceño se frunció— Además, te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre Chad, nos conocemos desde niños.

—Perdona, es la costumbre. —Se disculpó. Yasutora Sado era su más grande y mejor amigo, lo habían encontrado robando en la ciudad para sobrevivir. Su padre decidió acogerlo y educarlo, con el tiempo se volvió buen amigo del joven príncipe, llegando a tal punto de jurar protegerse las espaldas el uno al otro, en cualquier circunstancia. Y para honrar esa promesa, el moreno se volvió su jefe de seguridad y mano derecha, pues había estudiado política y derecho para apoyarlo.

—Últimamente las mujeres no me satisfacen. —Se rasco la base del cuello cansado.

—Sera más bien que no soportan tu ritmo. — Se burló un poco.

— ¿Te quieres ganar una paliza? —Gruño.

— No me vencerías.

— Eso dijiste la última vez y barrí el piso contigo en el gimnasio. —Se rio con autosuficiencia.

— Estaba con la guardia baja. —Se defendió el moreno.

— Claro, lo que digas. —Le siguió la corriente mientras terminaba su trago.

— Mañana hay reunión de relaciones exteriores con Alemania. —Comento al verlo ponerse de pie.

— Todo saldrá bien, siempre me salgo con la mía Chad y un tratado de comercio no será lo primero en lo que perderé.

— Eso es verdad.

— En fin. —Abrió la puerta. — Ya que no quedare satisfecho esta noche me iré a la cama.

— Intenta descansar.

Ichigo no contesto y salió de la habitación, por la mañana sería un nuevo día. Una mucama pasaba en ese momento y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Está lo hizo al momento e hizo una reverencia con sumo respeto.

—Quiero que saquen la basura de la habitación de invitados mañana a primera hora. La quiero limpia y reluciente cuando regrese. —Ordenó.

—Si majestad. —La joven hizo una reverencia e Ichigo se retiró a su habitación a dormir.

 **0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0**

Un nuevo día había llegado a la ciudad, Orihime y Tatsuki, las cuales habían decidido ir a Villa Borghese y pasar un día tranquilo en la naturaleza, la habían pasado tan bien que incluso tuvieron ganas de no regresar al hotel y acampar en tan bello lugar, pero el fresco de la tarde las tomo desprevenidas, o por lo menos a la de cabello oscuro pues hacia tanto calor en la tarde que creyó innecesario cargar una chaqueta, muy por el contrario de Orihime, quien llevaba un suéter ligero de algodón.

Por consecuencia, al día siguiente Tatsuki amaneció con fiebre y una gripe horrible, el cuerpo le dolía horrores y no podía ponerse ni de pie.

—Tatsuki-chan. —Una preocupada Orihime le puso un paño frío para bajar un poco la temperatura.

—Está bien Orihime, es mi culpa por andar tan despreocupada, olvide que en Europa la temperatura puede bajar en cualquier momento y me confié… a- aaa- ¡achu! — Estornudo fuertemente ocultándose tras un pañuelo.

—Iré por más medicina. —Se apresuró a la puerta.

—Espera. —La llamo Tatsuki sentándose en la cama a duras penas.

—No te esfuerces. —La peli naranja se acercó para ponerla cómoda. — No tardaré mucho, solo iré a una farma…

—Orihime – la interrumpió su mejor amiga - Estaré bien. Ve a pasear y yo me quedare aquí a dormir.

—Pero Tatsuki-chan – la joven no estaba muy convencida de dejarla sola… ¿y si los hombrecitos azules aprovechaban el estado de debilidad de su amiga y se la llevaban?

—Está bien, me sentiré peor si dejo que te quedes aquí encerrada todo el día conmigo, aún hay lugares que quieres ver.

—Pero estaré preocupada todo el tiempo.

—Por favor, no arruines este viaje solo por mi ¿no querías conocer la Fontana de Trevi?

—Bueno, si pero... – le respondió la peli naranja aún no muy convencida.

—Pues ya está, anda a divertirte, por favor, hazlo por mí. —Le suplicó la deportista.

—… Está bien, pero te llamaré para ver si estás bien ¿De acuerdo? – le aseguró la joven con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, te diviertes por ambas. —Se recostó para descansar.

—Sí. —Gritó Orihime con alegría poco antes recoger su bolso del pequeño sofá y salir de la habitación. Estaba preocupada por su amiga, siempre era muy protectora con ella, pero si le hacía sentir mal que ella estuviera en la habitación y estresada por su enfermedad, se divertiría como nunca.

Camino por las calles un rato y dio con la famosa fuente, muchos turistas estaban sentados cerca y algunos otros arrojaban su moneda para pedir su deseo. Sin esperar ni un minuto la ojigris se acercó y se puso de espaldas a la misma, para después arrojar la moneda y pedir suerte en sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, que serían en unos meses más.

Al caminar por algunas calles, el calor llego en todo su esplendor, así que decidió entrar a una heladería y comprar gelato de vainilla y chocolate.

Salió del lugar degustando tanto aquel frío y delicioso manjar que no se dio cuenta que alguien iba caminando en su misma dirección, hasta que inevitablemente ambos chocaron y la chica de cabello naranja rojizo fue a parar directamente al piso.

—L-lo siento mucho, iba distraída —se disculpó nerviosamente la joven antes de levantar su cabeza para ver a la persona con la que había chocado y se sonrojo al hacer contacto con unos ojos color ocre.

Ichigo caminaba descuidadamente por las zonas turísticas de la ciudad, luego de que las reuniones no habían parado el día anterior, estaba cansado y solo quería olvidarse del trabajo ese día. Decidió escapar de sus guardaespaldas y darse una vuelta por la fontana de trevi, le sorprendió ver a tantas personas arrojar monedeas a aquel hermoso lugar, para su cultura eso era totalmente extraño. Siguió caminando tranquilamente hasta que su vista se posó en aquella encarnación de afrodita y futura compañera de cama.

Cabello largo y suave con el color de un hermoso atardecer, piel blanca y tersa, ojos grises hipnotizastes, pechos firmes y abundantes y unas hermosas y largas piernas que estaba seguro se enredarían con facilidad en su cintura cuando la penetrara profundamente y sin piedad.

La siguió sin que se diera cuenta y noto que compraba pequeñas chucherías como encendedores o tazas, pero entre tantos turistas hubo un momento en que la perdió de vista: la muchacha se había perdido entre la multitud.

Se golpeó mentalmente por su estupidez. La buscó con la mirada entre un lugar y otro, cuando repentinamente algo golpeo contra su pecho, al mirar se dio cuenta que era ella, el destino se encaprichaba en juntarlos, bueno, no desaprovecharía esa señal.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunto al ver que no se ponía de pie, y extendió su mano para ayudarla.

— S-si —Respondió tímidamente mientras aceptaba la ayuda y se levantaba —¡Ah! —Exclamó asustada.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el joven rey al ver su expresión.

— S-su camisa… la he ensuciado por mi descuido—Respondió apenada y mostrando la enorme mancha de helado en la misma.

— ¿Esto? —preguntó apuntando como si nada hacia la prenda. —No se preocupe, solo es una camisa.

—No, no. Yo la ensucie, por favor déjeme hacer algo, venga conmigo a donde descanso por favor. —Una vez que dijo eso, una sonrisa burlesca apareció en los labios de aquel chico e inmediatamente se puso más roja que un tomate—¡Pa-pa-para limpiar la camisa! —Agregó negando rápidamente con las manos, al notar cómo se podían mal entenderse sus palabras.

—Insisto, está bien, señorita… —Sus palabras quedaron al aire.

—Inoue, Inoue Orihime. —Se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Orihime—Saboreó cada sílaba de aquel nombre— Soy Kurosaki Ichigo. — Tomo la mano de la chica y le beso en el dorso de la mano, haciendo que saliera humo de las orejas de la pobre adolescente, que se sobrepuso y saco un pañuelo de su bolso—No es necesario que limpie esta camisa.

—Entonces déjeme comprarle otra, por favor. —Insistió.

Ichigo quedo sorprendido por esas palabras, cualquier otra chica lo hubiera dejado pasar y le hubiera coqueteado, algo le decía que esa chica era muy diferente a las demás en todos los aspectos, quería saber todo lo posible sobre ella.

—Está bien. —Aceptó.

Buscaron una tienda cercana, y cuando encontraron una, éstas no tenían ni la mitad de la calidad de su camisa italiana de marca, pero por lo menos aquella belleza de cabellos naranja se encontraba más tranquila.

— ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? tengo entendido que los japoneses son muy formales – le preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Claro. —Respondió sonriendo aunque un poco sonrojada.

—Entonces, Orihime ¿vienes sola?- le preguntó una vez más.

—Vine con una amiga, pero ella se resfrió y se quedó descansando – le contestó con un poco de pena. Una parte de ella seguía teniendo dudas… se sentía mala amiga por estar disfrutando mientras su amiga estaba enferma en el hotel.

—Cuanto lo siento – le comentó tratando de sonar apenado. Pero la verdad es que su amiga no le importaba mucho… sólo le interesaba la joven enfrente de él.

—Ella se recuperara, y seguro que mañana andaremos por ahí todo lo posible antes del martes – comentó contenta.

—¿Pasara algo el martes? —Pregunto interesado.

—Bueno, debo volver a Japón.

—¿No vives aquí? – interpeló con tono casual. Pero la realidad era que, por dentro, estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

—Solo estoy aquí por un viaje que gané— la peli naranja notó como el joven brevemente frunció el ceño pero decidió no comentar nada —¿Kurosaki-kun? Dijiste que los japoneses somos formales, pero tú también eres japonés, eso dice tu apellido. —Se extrañó.

—Soy lo que en tu país se considera un haifu.

— ¿Haifu? Entonces eres mitad japonés – dijo bastante sorprendida.

—Mi madre era japonesa – reconoció el peli naranja.

— ¿Y tu padre? – preguntó la adolescente bastante curiosa.

—Tengo un poco de hambre, ¿Vienes? —Apunto a una pequeña cafetería tratando de cambiar completamente de tema. Todavía no quería contarle esa parte… ya lo haría… con más tiempo.

—Por supuesto. —Optó por no preguntar más, tal vez era un tema delicado para el pelinaranja y por eso había evitado la pregunta. Además su estómago reclamaba alimento, solo llevaba el desayuno de esa mañana y no había almorzado. Eligió comer una pasta e Ichigo pidió lo mismo que ella, pasaron mucho rato conversando de trivialidades, incluso solicitó unos bollos para llevar mientras seguían hablando hasta que el sol comenzó a desaparecer. — ¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es? —Pregunto a su acompañante.

—Las 7:00. —Respondió mirando su reloj.

— ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?! —Se puso de pie de un salto tomando el paquete. —Perdona Kurosaki-kun, debo irme.

—¡Espera! ¿En qué hotel te estás hospedando? – le preguntó como si tal cosa. Pero en verdad, estaba ansioso por saberlo.

—En el Meliá. —Respondió sin pensar debido a las prisas. — Fue un placer pasar la tarde contigo, nos vemos. — Dejo su parte de la cuenta sobre la mesa y salió del local a toda prisa.

Ichigo por su parte se quedó un momento más en el lugar, ya sabía donde se hospedaba y definitivamente volvería a ver a ese ángel.

¡Ring, ring!

Su celular comenzó a sonar y contesto sin ninguna prisa.

—¡Majestad! —Se escuchó un reclamo femenino.

—Nell ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —Se sorprendió un poco. Pero más que nada, se encontraba molesto.

—¡Eso no importa! – le respondió gritando - Me han denegado hoy la entrada a la embajada ¡¿Por qué?! —Exigió.

—Creo que es bastante obvio – le dijo bastante aburrido.

—Usted accedió, puedo decir que me coacciono para…

—No te recomiendo eso, linda. —Se rio.

—Usted en una figura pública, si lo acuso arruinare su reputación. —Le aseguró.

—Y yo tengo evidencia que tú te ofreciste sola. —La amenazo. — ¿Crees que no tengo en video como te me restregabas como gata en celo para que te llevara a la cama? ¿Las veces que me mostraste el escote para seducirme? Por favor, no me tome de idiota señorita Tsukushima. —Su tono se volvió oscuro. — Si intenta usted siquiera contactar a los periódicos o a la prensa, usted desaparecerá del mapa ¿me entiende?- el tono de voz que utilizó hizo que un frío le recorriera la espalda: sabía que estaba hablando en serio.

Una vez soltada la amenaza, a la cual no recibió respuesta alguna, colgó la línea. Marco a otro número y un elegante Rolls Royce estaciono en la plaza. Pago la otra parte de la cuenta y dejo una generosa propina al mesero, saliendo del lugar con la elegancia de la realeza y abordando el transporte. En pleno camino recibió una nueva llamada.

—Ichigo al habla.

— ¿Te pareció gracioso burlar la seguridad que Chad te puso? —Se escuchó una voz seria.

—Ishida, siempre es un placer saludarte. —Se burló.

—No me salgas con esas Kurosaki, tengo desde las malditas 3 de la tarde esperándote y es obvio que estoy de mal humor. —Refunfuñaron en la línea. Ishida era también un amigo suyo de la infancia, él vivía como embajador suyo en Alemania, aunque a veces se sacaban se quicio entre sí, eran buenos amigos.

—Calma amigo, gracias a eso me he encontrado algo interesante – no pudo evitar que una sonrisa lobuzna apareciera en su rostro.

—Adivino ¿Otra mujer? —Pregunto sarcásticamente del otro lado de la línea, pero solo se escuchó silencio. — ¿Debo tener preparada una habitación para dormir cuando llegues? porque es obvio que si estas con una chica me ignoraras hasta quien sabe que hora de la mañana.

—No está conmigo, pudo huir. Pero no será por mucho tiempo – intentaba sonar como si hubiera algo sin importancia… pero la verdad es que estaba algo molesto.

—Eso sí es extraño, ¿y qué planeas? – una parte de él ya estaba sintiendo pena por esa chica.

— ¿Tu novia Nemu aún es amiga de Maria Chiuri? – le preguntó calmadamente.

—Sí. —Afirmo. — ¿Por qué? – interpeló con cierta inquietud.

—Necesito un pequeño favor – y una vez más, no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0**

 **Devuelta en el hotel**

Orihime corría a lo máximo que sus piernas le daban para poder llegar al hotel, había estado tan cómoda con aquel chico que se olvidó del tiempo, Tatsuki la regañaría. Sin embargo no se dio cuenta de unas presencias que la observaban de lejos y vieron donde había ingresado, el futuro era incierto para la pequeña.

Al día siguiente, Tatsuki aún seguía mal de su gripe y no se podía levantar, así que esa vez decidió quedarse junto a ella, aunque el día antes se la paso muy bien, quería apoyar a su amiga estando a su lado. Estaba viendo tv en la habitación, cuando pasadas las 12 p.m. tocaron la puerta de su recamara, se extrañó, pues no había pedido ningún servicio a la habitación o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Si? —Respondió abriendo la puerta.

— ¿Orihime Inoue? —Un joven botones estaba frente a la puerta, en sus manos llevaba un par de cajas.

—Ehh, si. —confirmó titubeante.

—Tengo un paquete para usted, ¿podría firmar para confirmar que lo ha recibido? —Le extendió la carpeta para sellar.

—Pero no he pedido nada. — Se extraño.

—Es envió especial que llego a recepción, se nos notificó que ya está pagado.

—B-bueno, en ese caso. —Firmo la hoja, aunque seguía un poco extrañada.

—Gracias, aquí tiene. —Le entregó las cajas. — Que tenga un buen día. —Y se retiró dejándola confundida.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió al cuarto, ambas cajas eran oscuras y tenían marcado en dorado "Dior". En la caja pequeña se encontraban unos hermosos y elegantes zapatos de tacón negros con cristales, y al abrir la segunda caja lo primero que vio fue una nota.

" _Tu compañía fue muy agradable el día de ayer, me gustaría seguir conversando contigo ¿aceptarías cenar conmigo hoy? Pasaré a recogerte al hotel a las 7 p.m._

 _Esto que estoy mandándote es solo un pequeño obsequio de mi parte, me haría muy feliz que te lo pusieras._

 _Atte. Kurosaki Ichigo"_

Un ligero rubor llego a su cara al leer aquellas palabras, así que dejo la carta a un lado y saco el contenido. Un bellísimo vestido rojo estaba en el interior, corto al frente y se iba haciendo más largo en la parte de atrás, el escote era pronunciado y no tenía mangas pero se amarraba al cuello. Siempre había tenido un complejo desde la secundaria con sus "atributos", ella se desarrollo mucho más que sus amigas y no le gustaba mucho que los hombres se le quedaran mirando, por lo tanto ese vestido le asustaba mucho.

Quería hablar nuevamente con aquel simpático joven ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Faltaban solo dos minutos e Ichigo esperaba en recepción, se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo. Moría de ganas por seguir platicando con esa chica, se sentía muy cómodo a su lado y ya quería verla con aquel deslumbrante vestido que había elegido personalmente para ella.

Mas sin embargo cual fue su sorpresa al verla salir del ascensor con un sencillo vestido color crema, un chal del mismo color encima y unas sandalias de tacón bajo. Cargaba a cuestas una bolsa blanca grande, el cual no alcanzaba a ver el contenido.

—Hola. —La saludo educadamente.

—Hola. —Respondió amablemente y extendiéndole la bolsa. —Te regreso esto.

— ¿Hm? —Tomo aquella bolsa y dentro estaban las cajas con los zapatos y el vestido. — ¿Hubo algún problema? ¿No era tu talla? ¿El calzado no era el correcto? —Pregunto muy sorprendido, nunca nadie le habían devuelto un obsequio, estaba acostumbrado a darles caros y exóticos regalos a sus amantes, los cuales elegía su fiel secretaria Elena en Las noches, este era el primero que el elegía y lo que le estaba pasado hasta ese momento era insólito para él.

—No es eso. —Negó suavemente con la cabeza. — Era precioso y bellísimo, pero es solo que no es mi estilo y…

—¿Si? —Ansió la respuesta.

—Y no es necesario que me des algún regalo. —Le sonrió dulcemente y quedo encandilado con eso. — Estaré feliz de cenar contigo y seguir conversando pero lo haré tal como soy yo ¿te parece… bien? —Se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar nerviosa.

El pelinaranja la vio con una ternura infinita y dejo la bolsa en el piso, tomo ambas manos de la adolescente y las llevo a la altura de sus labios para besarlas.

—Está bien, entiendo tu punto a la perfección. —Le sonrió y Orihime sintió mariposas en ese momento. — Ahora ¿nos vamos? —Le ofreció su brazo y ella se abrazó a él tímidamente, mientras que con su brazo libre cargaba la bolsa. La guio al parking, donde un mercedes negro los esperaba. Le abrió la puerta de forma cortés y después de poner la bolsa en la cajuela arranco.

Condujo unos 20 minutos y fueron a Trastevere, uno de los barrios más tranquilos y bohemios de Roma. Había muchos restaurantes en la zona, por lo tanto después de estacionar la guio a un lugar muy pintoresco y cálido.

Una mesa estaba reservada al fondo del lugar, las velas daban un aire romántico y agradable a la atmosfera, él retiro la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse y después de que el camarero pidiera su orden los dejo solos.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ayer no pregunte tu edad. —Comento curioso.

—Eso no se le pregunta a una dama. —Hizo un puchero que Ichigo encontró adorable.

—No quise incomodarte – le respondió sinceramente.

—Jejeje. —Se rio levemente —Estaba jugando, tengo 17. —Respondió finalmente — ¿Y tú?

—Tengo 28 – le informó.

—M-mejor que nadie nos escuche, yo aún soy menor y varios podrían malinterpretar las cosas —Se preocupó.

—Personalmente no me importa lo que digan los demás. —Le restó importancia a la brecha de edad. —En este momento me interesa solo tu compañía, además no aparentas 17.

Ante esto Orihime se apeno y bajo la mirada hacia la servilleta en sus rodillas, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, opto por cambiar el tema.

— ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Trabajó en relaciones exteriores.

—Nunca he entendido esa carrera. —Comentó.

—Básicamente trabajo con embajadas, viajo mucho, política, ese tipo de cosas – le explicó un poco aburrido.

—Ah, ya entiendo – asintió contenta. Tal vez la política fuera algo aburrido… ¡pero viajar era súper divertido!

—Tú eres estudiante ¿cierto?

—Sí, es mi último año de preparatoria.

—Supongo que ya elegiste una carrera – preguntó con curiosidad.

—Me gustaría ser enfermera – le respondió muy emocionada. Ella no era alguien que le gustara pelear, como sí ocurría con Tatsuki. Ella prefería evitar peleas y ayudar a quien estuviera herido. Es por esto que había escogido esa carrera.

—Si te esfuerzas estoy seguro que lograras pasar tus exámenes de ingreso – le animó.

—Estoy estudiando duro para ello—reconoció feliz— He visto fotos de Las Noches, es hermoso.

—Cuando estás en el desierto se pueden ver las estrellas perfectamente. —Las bebidas les fueron llevadas en ese momento.

—Debe ser muy bonito. —Jugueteo con su vaso, mientras, al mismo tiempo, fantaseaba con conocer algún día tan bello lugar.

—Lo es—Se enorgulleció de su tierra—Debes ir de visita algún día.

—Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

—Puedo invitarte si quieres. —Insinuó.

—Estooo, me lo pensare. —Evadió la respuesta. Sus mejillas habían tomado un encantador color rosado.

La cena llego poco después, siguieron charlando de sus gustos, él le dijo que era hijo único, la chica le hablo de su hermano fallecido, dijeron sus pasatiempos, él gustaba mucho de las obras de Shakespare, ella hacia manualidades de vez en cuando, también el concurso que ganó para ese viaje entre otras cosas.

Dado que ya eran las 9:30 debían volver al hotel, ambos abordaron el auto y arrancaron en dirección a donde se hospedaba Orihime, pero en una parte del tramo él se desvío algunas calles y estaciono en una zona muy tranquila y poco transitada.

—No conozco esta zona ¿paso algo malo? —Preguntó un poco nerviosa.

—No —Se acercó a ella. —No sucede nada malo, de hecho pasará algo muy, muy bueno – le dijo con voz muy seductora.

— ¿Uh? – ella seguía sin entender. No obstante, su corazón había comenzado a latir velozmente.

Sorpresivamente Orihime sintió como tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y la besaba. Al principio se sintió confundida, pero después se dejó llevar, la lengua masculina pedía permiso para entrar a su boca, a lo que ella accedió lentamente, pero pronto la masculina mano fue a caer a su rodilla, ahí fue donde ya no le gusto hacia donde iban las cosas. Sintió la mano callosa de él subir hacía el sur de su anatomía, a su parte más intima, se separó abruptamente de él y detuvo su mano.

—Ya no me siento cómoda. —Murmuro en voz baja.

—Está bien. —Trato de tranquilizarla acariciando su cabello. —Todo saldrá bien. —Y en cuanto finalizó, ataco sus labios otra vez pero ahora Orihime forcejeaba.

—N-no. —Alcanzo a pedir suavemente. — K-Kurosaki-kun ¡Ah! – gimió la joven sin pretenderlo.

Repentinamente la falda del vestido fue subido a la mitad de sus piernas.

—Solo déjate llevar… y te daré todo lo que tú quieras—Murmuro junto a su oído y mordisqueando el lóbulo provocando en la muchacha sensaciones que, si bien le eran placenteras, también la atemorizaban. Ichigo se aventuró a meter su mano entre el monte de venus de la pelirroja y en cuanto comenzaba a acariciar ese suave tesoro, recibió una fuerte bofetada que dejo una marca rojiza en su rostro.

—Dije que no quiero. —Declaro seriamente con su mano al aire y aun entumecida por la fuerza que utilizo. — Y además ¡No soy ese tipo de chica! – gritó muy enojada.

Ichigo tenía la cara girada a su derecha debido al golpe, la ojigris se estremeció cuando al voltear a verla sus ojos, los mismos habían adquirido un tono dorado por un instante.

—Oh princesa, no sabes con quien te has metido. — Y sin previo aviso, tomo su barbilla con una mano y volvió a besarla sin su consentimiento, ella no iba a permitir que continuara y bañada en lagrima, le mordió el labio fuertemente y esté la soltó adolorido.

—Por favor, no te me acerques de nuevo—Le pidió, y enseguida abrió la portezuela del auto y escapo a toda prisa por la calle. Un taxi pasaba por ahí y lo abordo inmediatamente, ya había tenido bastante por ese día.

Mientras tanto el joven rey dio un golpe al volante, totalmente frustrado.

—Esto no se quedara así, siempre obtengo lo que quiero preciosa, siempre – se juró así mismo con tono sombrío. Nuevamente, y solo por un segundo, sus ojos se tornaron dorados.

En una calle adyacente, ciertas sombras seguían la figura de Orihime moviéndose por las calles y una de ella saco una línea de celular.

—No pudimos capturarla.

—Mantengan la vigilancia, algo me dice que mañana tendremos nuestra recompensa.

—Sí señor. —Colgó la línea y se perdió en la oscuridad.

 **0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0- 0 - 0**

 **¡Nos vemos el siguiente capi!**

 **Besos y abrazos de mazapán**


End file.
